


We’ll Be Fucking [Sam Winchester]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Reader - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: Dean’s on a hunt and Castiel is with him, but Sam’s in rut and Y/N’s in heat. Alone together in the Bunker, neither can control themselves.Theme: Gorilla (Bruno Mars)
Relationships: Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: Impala’s SPN A/B/O Collection, Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection





	We’ll Be Fucking [Sam Winchester]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT. FILTHY SMUT. ANYONE UNDER 18 NEEDS TO BOUNCE THE FRICK OFF THIS PAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

“Alright, we!re gonna head out, guys.” Dean calls, and both Sam and Y/N shout their confirmation. “You guys gonna be okay?”

“My heat isn’t for over another week, Dean.” Y/N laughs. “And Sam is gonna be here to keep me safe while you’re gone. This is a simple salt and burn. We’ll be fine.”

The pack alpha was very much worried about the Lead Omega of the already small Winchester Pack. She was the only Omega that had gotten close to the Winchesters to ever be considered for the role, but John Winchester has made sure of that years ago. She was a young thing then, just a thirteen year old teenager that the old grumpy alpha had saved from the omega rings (which were places where omegas were sold as sex slaves). Sam had taken a shine to her, but was warned to not even think about ‘it’, ‘it’ being mating her. She was the tiny treasure that the entire pack adored, and what she said went. She was the on my person Sam and Dean ever saw their father roll over to.

She’d been referred to as the Lead Omega of the Winchester Pack ever since the third month of her induction into their small pack of three alphas and a Beta if they counted Bobby-Which the younger two alphas did (so did John, but he’d never have admitted it).

When John had disappeared, he had taken the tiny omega with him, which sent Dean into a bigger frenzy to find the man. Omegas were to be cherished in every pack, and once one had one, they never wanted to be separated, no matter their presentation. The second in command didn’t understand how Sam had ever left.

Eventually they’d rejoined one another and Y/N had never left their sides since, no matter what happened. She was the only person to slightly sway Sam from blindly following Ruby, but in the end, she failed. They’d argued (though it was mainly Sam shouting and snarling and her quietly whimpering and cowering away due to being unused to this side of the normally ever so gentle alpha), and their strong bond had bent considerably. She’d pulled away from their bond and stayed close to Dean, genuinely scared of the taller alpha male. Dean had been furious; it had taken him a long time to forgive Sam for hurting her, Bobby too.

It took a long time for Sam to forgive himself for it.

Once he’d detoxed from the demon blood in his system and realized what he’d done, he’d tried to make up for it, but every time he’d gone into the room, she’d run. If she couldn’t run, she’d try to hide behind Dean or Bobby. If she couldn’t hide, she trembles and cowered away, terrified of him. They were getting better, then he threw himself into the Pit and came back soulless. She’d been all alone due to Dean retreating to Lisa’s, and apparently he’d terrorized her. She’d cowered behind Bobby and retreated to the older Beta’s room whenever he was around, and Dean too. Their bond was strained considering Lisa had refused her presence (due to the territoriality of some omegas) in her house. Dean’s bond with her was mended quickly once he came back for good, but Sam’s was not, even after he regained his soul. It broke his heart every second that she was scared, and it wasn’t until she happened upon him crying over the loss of their bond that she was tempted to come within ten feet of him, and she did.

She had wrapped her arms around him, and she had held him tight as the strong, powerful alpha crumbled to pieces. He had sobbed into her chest about how sorry he was, how he wanted to die for making her feel that way. He had felt the way her grip on him tightened and he remembered how she had scentmarked him. He remembered how he had fallen asleep not even a minute later, lulled to sleep by the safety in her scent. He remembered waking up, still in her embrace, and he remembered her slipping away.

He remembered, months later, when she allowed him to scentmark **her** again for the first time in years. He’d cried again, but this time it was because he was so overwhelmingly happy.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of her.” Sam calls. “I always do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean grunts. “Alright, Cas and I are leaving. Y’all be good.”

Sam scoffs while Y/N giggles.

“Shut up, Dean!”

* * *

Their first day alone was wonderful. Sam gets up and gets dressed in his bedroom before easing down the hallway and quietly informing the still sleepy Y/N that he was going on his morning run. She hums and grunts in confirmation before falling back asleep, and he quietly closes the door to her room then backs down the hall as silently as possible. He comes back from his run to find breakfast sizzling and popping on the stove and music playing from the old record player that she’d dragged out of storage.

Sinatra smoothly crooned from the record player as he shot the short omega at the stove a smile. She sent one back over her shoulder, and he retreated to the back to shower. When he returned, he found a softly singing omega swinging her hips and continuing to cook. He smiles at the sight of something so…so normal. So simple.

“ _He’s bad, bad, Leroy Brown! Meanest man in the whole damn town!_ ” Sinatra cries, and Y/N giggles and sings along. She turns to Sam with a plateful of eggs. “Sammy, sing!”

Sam humors her, enjoying the way her eyes lit up as he sang along. She placed the eggs in front of him and walked back to the stove where bacon sizzled, hips swinging. Taking the pan from the stove, she places some onto his plate (“ _Proteins are important, Sammy._ ”) for him to eat.

The day continues with the duo just relaxing with one another, watching Netflix on Sam’s computer in his room until they fall asleep with Y/N’s back to Sam’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her.

By their second day, Y/N had begun to feel an uncomfortable cramping in her stomach, but simply brushed it off as her having it cooled something enough. Her heat wasn’t scheduled to come for another week, and Sam’s rut wasn’t due for another four months.

They were fine.

* * *

They were not fine.

Y/N gasps as she feels slick soak her panties and slowly drop down her legs. Sam enters the kitchen seconds later and his pupils dilate as he smells the flood of slick that just gushed from between the cooking Omega’s legs. She groans quietly, feeling an intense heat grow in her stomach. Her heat wasn’t supposed to come for another week!

Suddenly Sam’s behind her, breathing heavily. A large palm squeezes her ass hard, and she moans, her grip on the kitchen island tightening. The hand disappears, choosing instead to wrap around her waist. His thick, throbbing erection presses against her ass as his hand grows grabby and needy, desperately palming her heated skin as his rut comes early at the scent of her slick. Bending the omega over the kitchen island, Sam knelt behind her and licked a stripe up her slick-soaked cunt, making her gasp and jump. Swallowing what slick he’d collected with his tongue, he repeatedly laps at her pussy, enjoying her taste and the way that he was making her writhe with pleasure.

“Alpha! Alpha!” She gasps. “Yes! Oh…Alpha!”

Not stopping his feast for one second, Sam continues to nip, lap, and suck at the omega’s pussy hungrily. She pushes her pussy back into his tongue and he growls into it, the vibrations making her moan needily.

“Alpha!”

Focusing solely on her clit, he nips and sucks at it, making sure that she didn’t hurt herself as her body spasms with her first orgasm of the week. He stands up and flips her over mid-orgasm so she lays on her back and buries his hard and aching cock into her pussy, making her shriek. He pounds into her while snarling; the scent of his alpha brother and the alpha angel that shared the Bunker with the two that were mating in the kitchen was everywhere, and he felt an instinctual need to vocally express his claim on the omega he was fucking.

He roars as she wraps her legs around him tightly, sending his cock deeper into her perfectly soaking heat. He needed this, he needed her. His. She was his. Only his.

“Mine. My omega. Mine!” He snaps, and she moans.

“Yours, yours Alpha…” She calls, arching into his thrusts. “Alpha-Oh! My alpha!”

“Yours, all yours, Omega.” She pushes herself up as he continues to thrust into her and throws herself at him. He takes this as a signal to move and strips the rest of her clothes off as he carries her down the hallway to his room-no, it would be their room. Their nesting room. Their den.

Theirs.

He needed her. She was perfect, she completed him. He filled her perfectly, not an inch too tight and painful or too loose and unpleasurable. He needed to take her away. Dean and Castiel…They couldn’t have her. She was his! His!

As they entered his bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot before essentially throwing her on the soft bed. She giggles and spreads her legs, keeping her feet high in the air in a presenting pose.

“I’m waiting, Alpha…” She murmurs playfully, and the man is one her in a second, viciously fingering her hot, swollen and leaking pussy. She gasps as his fingers roughly prove deeper and deeper-they don’t fill her up or reach as deep as his cock, but they are **good**.

“A-Alpha, please!” She gasps.

“Come on my fingers, omega.” He purrs, eyes dark with lust. She groans, wiggling her hips weakly as his fingers work their magic inside of her.

“But I want your cock!” She whines. He snarls, and she falls silent.

“You _will_ come on my fingers first!” He orders, his thumb pressing down and running **hard** on her clit, and within seconds she’s gasping and writhing as she comes, the authority in his voice sending her over the edge.

Slick coats his fingers and his eyes flash as he licks and sucks the juices from his fingers hungrily. Y/N is still gasping from her place laying spread before him. Once the slick is gone from his fingers, he turns to her pussy and begins to taste it again, sending her into orgasm after orgasm, hands gripping tight to his hair and screeching from the pleasure of it.

Sitting up, Y/N throws herself at him and locks their lips together. They kiss hungrily, and Y/N moans into it.

“Mmm, my Alpha….”

* * *

The week passes this way, with the duo constantly tangled up in each other. They don’t eat and they barely sleep; the water they drink comes from the shower when they wash themselves (though that was twice in the five days since Dean left because they didn’t want to leave Sam’s bedroom). Finally Dean and Castiel return, only to find the place smelling of an alpha’s rut and an omega’s heat, and stinking of pure sex.

Following the trail of clothes (there was a damn lilac bra hanging from _his_ doorknob- ** _his_** doorknob!) to the room where the two undoubtedly were, he rubbed the back of his neck at the sounds of the grunts and moans coming from inside.

“Guys? Guys, what-” Sam throws a threatening snarl towards the door, but Dean ignores it. “Sam-”

“GET OUT!” Sam roars, completely willing to fight his brother for the perfect omega in his bed. Dean’s scent fades away as he immediately backs off. Sam chooses then to continue to fuck Y/N’s perfect pussy hard as she screams, scratching his back with her fingernails.

“Yes! Alpha! Harder!” She begs, and he gives her what she wants, grip on her waist and hair tightening as he fucks up into her. With a snarl from the tiny omega female he was mating, he feels a small set of sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. He howls and bites her back, his bite landing in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He can feel their very beings bonding and a warm feeling trickles into him from where he was bitten. The teeth in his shoulder release gently and the wound stings; he releases her neck and shoulder from his own bite. He continues to fuck into her and roars as he feels his knot swell and catch on the inside of her pussy, and she screams as he shoves his thick knot inside of her soaking cunt.

As his knot ties them together and the mating bite on his shoulder’s sting fades, Sam begins to worry. He’d been too much for Ruby or Jess or Amelia to ever take, and none of his one night stands had been able to take all of his cock either. He’d just shoved it to the base into the perfect omega he was currently tied to-He must have hurt her! She wasn’t even moving…

“Omega?!” He murmurs nervously. He scents her, and she smells fine, but there’s no way she is. “‘Mega? Answer me!”

“Mmm?” She groans quietly.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Sam asks, concerned, but she just hums happily, wiggling her butt and squeezing his cock.

“So…So, so _full_.” She purrs. “So _good_.”

Sam feels himself relaxing.

“It doesn’t hurt?” He asks softly.

“So fucking full….” She moans.

He laps at the wound he’d made attentively. She hums and leans into his tongue as it gently licks at the still bleeding bite wound on her neck and shoulder.

“Mmmm….Alpha….” She whispers, and he purrs.

“Omega…”

Once his knot deflates, both of their sexual highs fade and they realize what they’ve done. Sam, thinking that he’d essentially raped her, covers his face. He’d never asked her if she wanted this, not once. Y/N, however, basks in the smells of their scents mixing perfectly, loving every second. Sitting up, she straddles the giant (compared to her) alpha, purring happily.

“Alpha?” She asks, and she watches curiously as a tear rolls down the side of his temple and into his hair. Her response is fearfully whispered. “Oh…Did you not want this with me?”

Sam uncovers his eyes and looks at her, shocked.

“No, it’s not that!” He protests. “You’re the only one I can imagine this with.” She glows under his words, then he continues. “But I made you do this.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“You didn’t make me do anything, Sam.” She says simply. She stand on her knees as he pulls himself up into a sitting position with his back to the wall. Walking up and her knees so they’re touching skin-to-skin again, she cups her face in her hands. “Sam, I wanted all of this, all of you.”

He looks up at her hopefully.

“Really?”

Her response is to kiss him, and he wraps his arms around her waist and buried one hand in her hair as he kisses back. Their kiss eventually ends and Y/N drapes herself over his chest.

“We need to shower.” She mutters, and Sam laughs.

“Yeah, we do.” He replies simply. “Wanna do that?”

His omega (Oh, he loved the way that sounded… _His_ omega…) thinks for a moment, then nods.

“I don’t wanna leave the bed, but we need to.”

“We can always come back to the bed tonight, baby.” Sam croons, and Y/N’s eyes glitter.

“Then we will. Carry me, Alpha?”

“Of course, ‘mega.”


End file.
